


Motel

by fickhuck



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickhuck/pseuds/fickhuck
Summary: one night on tour, the band's van breaks down. they are forced to spend the night in a shitty motel, and things get pretty sexy between Frank and Gerard.





	Motel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a shitty motel myself. this is the first fic y'all, don't kill me if it's shitty.

"damnit."

the van spluttered, groaned and then shuddered to a halt. Ray turned around and looked at us, and that's when I realized the sight he would be seeing. Mikey was curled into a ball near the window, and Frank basically sitting on my lap, his head tucked into my neck. Bob was humming vaguely from the front seat, and my hands were tucked into Frank's belt loops, my face pressed into his hair. Ray sighed, and said "we're gonna have to stop at the nearest motel. pack your stuff."

*

I looked around the room. a long skinny dark wooden desk, a singular bed with white and red sheets, and ugly brown wallpaper decorated the sight in front of me. I sighed and looked back to Frank. He looked back, and something boiled in his eyes. at first I thought it was anger, but then I realized I was wrong. it was something else. I sighed, and focused myself with putting my bag by the beside table. I muttered "the other guys are gonna be here in half an hour. im gonna shower."

A shower is my favorite way to think. with the warm water pouring over me, the steam billowing around my face, it's something I enjoy. I stepped into the warm spray, letting it wash away the dirt and sweat of several weeks of shows. the steam stung my lungs, and I thought about Frank. I thought about the way he had looked at me, the way he laughed, the way he genuinely smiled when he was just fuckin around with his guitar, and the way his nose crinkled when he was thinking. all those thoughts went straight to my dick. I wrapped a hand around the base, surrounded is a nest if soft, curly hair. I squeezed lightly, letting out a moan. I stopped myself before I could properly make noise. Frank was in the next room, and he could never have any idea what I was doing. but still, I kept lightly squeezing untill I felt the familiar edge building in my stomach. I dragged my hand to the top of my dick, feeling the sweet drag of skin on skin. I pressed my thumb lightly into my slit, groaning softly as I did so. I repeated these actions untill my own seed, hot and white, flooded into the shower in stripes. I moaned, biting onto my hand as I did to muffle the sound. I scrambled to get out the shower, drying off and wrapping the towel around my hips. I opened the door to see Frank, leaning against the wall opposite. in the small space I could feel his breath on my bare chest, and I could definitely see his eyes flick down to my toweled waist and back up too my lips. he smiled and wondered intighe bathroom after me. 

*

"Hey Gee!" 

Ray said enthusiastically as he walked into me and Frank's room. Frank was showering, and Bob was no where to be seen. Mikey was holding on to Ray's hand, and my heart swelled at the sight of them. they were so sweet and ment for eachother. Ray closed my door and sat down on the bed. the only bed. Mikey sat beside him, but then proceeded to fling his legs into Ray's lap and then tuck his head into Ray's neck. I watched Ray lean into the touch slightly, and I sighed. somehow I wished I could hold Frank like that. A moan emitted from the shower and my face went red. Mikey sighed, got up and banged on the door.   
"You better not be jerking off in there, asshole!"  
Mikey yelled at the closed door.

"I don't need to. Hot water and soap will get me off anyway."

I sighed, burying my face into my palms. Mikey simply muttered "you kinky shit", before sitting on Ray again. 

"I've gotten the van towed. the mechanic said we can get back on the road in five days." Ray said.

"damn. so we have five days to kill?" Mikey asked, nuzzling into Ray's neck and kissing a soft spot there.

"Woah, watch the PDA Mikes."

"fuck off Gee."

"Okay!" Frank yelled from the shower. "Now i'm jerking off!"

I blushed violently, but Mikey stood up, pulling Ray with him.

"Just clean that shit up, you fucker!"

Mikey smiled, hugged me and left with Ray.

Frank opened the door of the bathroom. Steam curled out the top, and a sliver of light pierced the hallway. I heard Frank softly humming, and attempted to figure out which song it was.

"Because I love you more than you will ever know..."

I froze. what was Frank talking about?

"And you'll never look at me the way I want to you too..."

I took a soft step towards the bathroom.

"Because I love you more than you'll ever know... and I see you every day..."

I peeped through the crack in the door. Frank was waltzing gently around, detangling his long soft hair. his fingers worked through the kboys, and I sinfully imagined his fingers working somewhere else on his body.

"... And I don't wanna be all cliche, but you are cute as heeeeeell..."

I sighed softly and melted on the inside, looking at his muscular back, and the tattoos curling beneath the towel. I wished he could be free of that towel, and all that thinking went to my dick. again.

"and your name is Gee!" Frank finished with a small smile. And that's when he saw my reflection in the mirror.

"No!" Frank gasped, and shut the bathroom door quickly. I heard the thud of him sitting against the door, and I sat against the other side.

"Frankie..." I whispered, knowing he could hear me through the thin door.

"Don't, Gee. I... I shouldn't have told you like that. We've been friends for years, and I... I shouldn't have let my feelings get out of control."

"Frankie..." I whispered again.

"Frankie... I love you."

there was a soft rustling noise. Frankie gently opened the door, and I shuffled around to face the soon-to-be opened door. Frankie opened the door and peeped out. I saw his hazel eyes look straight into my soul. I smiled softly, and frank opened the door even further. I scooted in beside him and he automatically leaned his head on my shoulder and snuggled into my side. I wrapped an arm around him and turned my face into his soft, wet hair.

"Gee?"

"Yes Frankie?"

"Kiss me?"

I smiled, and pulled Frank's face towards mine. I looked into his eyes and very, very softly, I pressed my lips to his.

he tasted like cigarettes and sweetness, and it was amazing. he wound a hand into my hair and pulled softly, making me gasp. he took advantage of the gasp, and ran his tongue along my lip. I caught his tongue with my own, and started to taste every inch of his mouth. his hand dipped into the hem of my skinny jeans and I gasped. my hands traced his back. he pulled me closer, so close that I couldn't tell where my body ended and his body began. I pulled back softly, because oxygen is a necessity.

I stood up, pulling him with me. I kissed him once more, and led him to the only bed. he smiled, and pushed me down onto it. covering his mouth with mine, I didn't bother to give him a chance to speak.

he tugged on the edge of my shirt, and I pulled it over my head. he slipped off his towel, leaving himself only in his boxers. he kissed me again, and made me gasp when he gripped my ass through my jeans.

"these", Frank panted, "offend me greatly. they need to be off."

I smirked, and almost ripped my jeans off. Frank whined and panted into my mouth, the taste of him filling my tongue. he slipped his hand in between us, and lightly ran his finger up my still-clothed dick. I moaned into Frank's neck, biting down softly. I ground shamelessly into his thigh, feeling him retaliate. I tugged at the end of his boxers, feeling the elastic band beneath my fingers. he slipped them off beneath my fingers, and I sighed, running my hands over his dick. he moaned and jutted into my hand. he rolled his hips into my fingers with a shameless need. I moaned, and shuffled down so I could take his member into my mouth. I stretched my lips around him. he tasted bitter, and sour, but also amazing in the sexiest way. 

"Let me fuck your mouth, Gee. Please."

I nodded and he wound his fingers into my hair, and shamelessly shoved me down on his dick. I hummed around dick and Frank shuddered. he rolled his hips into my mouth and I stared into his lust-filled eyes. he looked at me with a dark dominance, and I slipped into submission immediately. 

he moaned "Gee-fuck- that's amazing..." and my heart swelled at the praise. 

"mm-fuck-gonna come soon Frankie..."

"do it, baby."

and I came harder than I ever had, my white liquid painting Frank's legs and my hand with heat. Frank moaned, and kept fucking my mouth through my orgasm. he sprayed his white sauce into my mouth and I swallowed every drop. I pulled away, and looked at Frank. my Frankie. I smiled, and snuggled up to him, not pretending that I wanted to clean up. he wrapped his arms around me after pulling the sheets over my shoulders.

"Gee?"

"mhm?"

"we have five more days of this. you know that."

"oh trust me, Frankie. I know."


End file.
